1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a piezoelectric loudspeaker, in particular with respect to a piezoelectric loudspeaker with effects upon damping, soundproofing, and to increase the low frequency amplitude through the audio reflection so as to improve the sound quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the known piezoelectric loudspeaker does not use magnet and voice coil, but only needs a membrane to produce sound, so that the operation of energy conversion becomes simpler. More specifically, the process of producing sound for the general loudspeaker is to convert the electricity into magnetic energy and then into mechanical energy, however, the piezoelectric loudspeaker produces sound by means of converting electricity into mechanical vibration directly, which has advantage of promoting the efficiency of producing sound.
Even though the piezoelectric loudspeaker gets rid of the innate defect of distortion caused by permanent magnet and voice coil, but the fly in the ointment is that the piezoelectric loudspeaker is incapable of having higher amplitude, resulting in the current piezoelectric loudspeaker is merely applicable in the range of high frequency.